Death of the Individual
by JaraelMoonsilver
Summary: "My own paintings... why are you attacking me?" Based on the game Ib. Follows Guertena, Mary, Ib, and Garry. Rated T because it's based off of a horror game and there might be death.
1. Guertena Enters the World of Art

**Allons-y! This is a stupid idea, but Imma gon' go 'head and start another fanfic. This one here is based on the Indie horror game, Ib. Yeah...**

**Anyways, read on!**

* * *

**Guertena**

I've always been afraid of the dark. Ever since I was a boy, just the idea of no light frightened me. I had to sleep with the light on, and didn't want to close my eyes. My father had died when I was small, and my mother… there was something wrong. Every now and again, she would get this strange look in her eyes. She looked hungry, somehow. I tried to avoid her when she looked like that. She frightened me.

I used to have a sister. She was younger than me, but wasn't scared of anything. She's the one that sparked my interest in painting. She told me if I painted what I was afraid of, I would be able to face it easier. She was so kind to me, her scaredy-cat brother.

Then, one day, she went outside. She had left her doll outside, and was going to bring it in. It was dark, so I waited just inside the door for her. A few minutes later, after she didn't come back in, I opened the door a crack. I couldn't see her. I called for her, and when she didn't respond, called mother. No answer from either. I summoned all my courage to go out and look for her, but then I heard an ear-piercing scream. Without thinking, I dashed out the door. I ran around to the side of the house, and found my mother and sister, lying in the rose bushes, dead. My sister was dyed red, a hole in her chest. My mother was clutching at a knife in her stomach.

I don't know how they figured it out, but the police came eventually. I stood there and stared as they carried my family away. A man came over to me and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. I asked him if he knew what had happened. He said no, but I knew.

Mother had killed my sister, then herself.

* * *

The man felt sorry for me and took me in as his son. His name was Guertena. I never felt the same way again. I blamed myself for being such a coward. When I reached my teen years, I began to paint again. Someone found one of them and asked to buy it. I sold it to museum under my "father"'s name. The first painting I sold was called _Woman in Red_, and it depicted my mother.

I still painted things that scared me, but also beautiful things as well. One of the last things I painted was another person. It didn't depict anyone in particular, although I named it after someone close to me. _Mary_, for my sister. A darling little girl surrounded with her favorite flowers, roses.

* * *

I haven't painted in almost 5 years, now. People have spread the rumor that I have died, since I never showed my face in public. I heard there was going to be an exhibition of my works at a museum, and decided to see them one last time. After that, I may just disappear. People think I'm dead. Why prove them wrong? My life has just been going downhill, and no one would notice anyways.

The clerk at the desk smiles at me, and I try to smile back. I walk past everyone, as though they don't exist, and go straight to one of the paintings. _Ugh. I hated this one. Why did I sell it?_

My eyes flit across each piece of art, not staying on one too long. _Why on earth did I paint a creepy face? Multiple creepy faces- in different colors?_ I shake my head and tread on.

But the eyes seem to follow me…

A few minutes later, I come to room that is empty. Well, the paintings are here, but no one is here looking at them. The plaque stares back at me, almost like it is trying to tell me something. _Death of the Individual_. I look at the sculptures, strange ladies that look the same but are dressed in different colors, and a shiver runs down my spine._ What possessed me to create these- these monstrosities?_

I turn around to go, but hear something behind me. The statues have… moved? _No_, I shake my head. _Impossible._

_But… I could have sworn they were facing away from me…_

Suddenly, the lights flicker. I jump, my heart rate picking up. I glance around me, then head towards the exit. The lights flicker again, and suddenly the space in the wall where the doorway just was…

_It's gone…_

I turn toward the statues again, and this time I'm sure of it. They are moving. One made a scraping noise at it advanced across the floor towards me. I can't run. I crouch down into a ball and cover my face. _Why? Why must it end like this?_


	2. Mary Finds Father

**Mary**

"Father?"

There's no answer. I call out again.

"Father?" I open the door to my room, which is decorated with roses. Pretty, yellow roses. I look around the house. Father is gone.

"Father? Where are you?" I check everywhere. Even his painting things are gone. I leave the house, and make my way towards the museum. People are milling about, not caring what happens to me.

I stop. "Father?" A man who looks like my father is staring at a painting. He doesn't turn around. I know he's my father.

Doesn't he want me anymore? I go up to him, about to tug on his shirt, but he turns away and walks into the next room. I don't follow him. Instead, I face the painting.

"What's wrong with him?" I murmur.

"He hates us," It whispered back.

"Why does he hate us? He's our father."

"He doesn't want us anymore." I blink, tears coming to my eyes.

"He still wants me, right?" Silence. I take a deep breath, my expression hardening. "I'm going to get him. I can prove he still wants us."

"And if he doesn't?" The painting stares at me. I clench my fist.

"Then we can kill him."

* * *

After we got rid of everyone, my older sisters captured him. I go into the room they're holding him in. I tell them to leave, then sit in front of him.

"Father?" Father is tied to a chair. He doesn't respond, but shakes. I slap his face. "Wake up, Father!" He jumps, sitting upright.

"What- who are you?" I pout.

"I'm Mary, your daughter! Remember?" He shakes his head.

"I don't- I don't have a daughter. Where am I?" I sigh, exasperated.

"Yes, you do. You build my room; the one with all the roses." His eyes widen.

"Ro...ses? Mary…?" His face is so handsome. "My- my paintings-"

"No!" I shriek. "No, no, no! I'm not a painting! I'm your daughter!" He looks frightened.

"My paintings… are… alive?" I slap him again.

"I'm not a painting! Look at me, Father! I'm your daughter!" He begins to struggle against the ropes.

"Please… please let me go…" He looks so pathetic. I narrow my eyes at him.

"...No." I reach into his pocket. "What's this?" He shakes his head as I pull out a blue rose.

"I don't- I don't know." I furrow my brow, and pluck one of the petals off.

"Father loves me…"

"Agh!" He cries out. I pluck another petal.

"Father loves me not…"

"No!" He looks up at me with pleading eyes. "Don't pull on that!" A red liquid is seeping through his shirt. One more petal falls to the ground.

"Father loves me…" I stop. "Why don't you love us anymore, Daddy?" He takes a deep breath.

"I'm… not… your… daddy." His face is contorted with pain. "I'm… just… a… painter."

"If you don't remember me, then how would like it if I made you forget everything else?" I smile at Daddy. "If you don't want us, I told the others we could kill you." He closes his eyes, leaning back.

"Why bother?" He murmurs. "I was going to do that anyways."

"But… we don't want to kill Daddy." I stroke his face. "If you don't remember us, then you aren't really our Daddy."

"What do you mean?"

"We erase your mind, then we kill you. 'Kay?" He doesn't say anything. I nod. "That's a yes, then." I pluck another petal.

"Ah!"

"Oh, and this belongs to me. I like blue." He grimaces.

"Why would you… do this?"

"You don't want us. If you don't want us, that means you hate us." I clench my fist. "And- and we hate you, too!" I rip the rest of the petals off and throw them to the ground in a fit of rage. I stomp on them, crushing the pretty blue flower beneath my feet. Father gasps, then falls silent. _No. He's not our Father anymore._

"See you in the morning… Garry Guertena."


	3. Ib Goes Below

**Ib**

"H- hello?" There's no reply._ Where did everyone go?_ I hear a thumping sound behind me. I turn, and see a shadow trying to break through the glass of an empty frame. I let out a squeal, and the shadow disappears.

I run into the other rooms. They are all the same; dark and empty. The faces in the paintings are leering at me. I go up to a painting, and a red liquid begins to drip from the frame. I lean in to examine it. _It's just red paint… right?_ Suddenly, a red handprint appears on the wall in front of me. I jump back as letters start appearing on the wall as well.

_**COMEIB**_

_**COMEDOWNBELOW**_

My shriek pierces the silence. It echoes through the empty hallways, then fades. _There's no way out of here._ I try to calm my breathing. _Maybe if I go down below… there's another way out._ I remember passing a creepy display in one of the center rooms._ It said something about "the deep", right?_

The barriers surrounding it had been opened, so I walked to the center. There's a staircase behind this… creature? I descend into the deep, darkness enveloping me.

"Is there anyone down here?" I barely squeak out. I'm almost afraid of anyone answering.

_"...Yes…"_

"Hello?" I ask. "Who are you?"

_"...You will be our new friend…"_

"What do you mean?"

_"...Daddy left us all alone…"_ The soft voice called out in a sing-song tone. _"And we have no one else…"_

"Your daddy is gone, too?" I take a deep breath. "I don't know where my daddy is, either."

_"...You will stay…"_

"What?"

_"...You will play with us… forever…"_ I glance at the painting beside me. It's a woman in red. I gasp as the face moves into a smile.

"Who- who are you?"

_"...Forever…"_ It reaches out its hand through the painting and grabs my arm. I scream. Other paintings beside me pull themselves off the walls; a woman in blue and a woman in yellow. They come towards me, grinning.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I cry. I hit the red woman on her arm, and it cracks. It sounds like paper ripping. I pull my arms away from her and run down the dark corridors. I don't care where I end up. I just have to get away.


	4. Garry Awakes

**Garry**

I wake up in a dark room. _Where am I?_ My head is pounding, and I can barely see straight. A withered, blue rose lays on the floor in front of me. Beside it is a message scratched onto the floor.

_**FIND YOUR WAY OUT, TRAITOR**_

I stand, and the room starts spinning. I stumble over to the wall and my hand presses some sort of button. I hear a tiny plink as something drops to the floor. I grope around and find a small, bronze key. I somehow drag myself to the door. How I knew where it was, I have no idea.

The hallway outside of the door is dark and gloomy. Strange paintings line the walls._ Why am I here?_ I rack my brain, trying to remember how I got here, and, more importantly, who I was. I can remember nothing, save my name. _Garry._

_I was… in an art gallery. The lights went out, and…_ I shake my head. _It's no use._

I try to drag my injured body down the hallway, but a sharp pain in my chest stops me. _No… I remember something. A… sculpture. A rose? "If the rose withers, then so will you."_ I now regret not picking up the blue rose on the floor. I hear footsteps. A small girl dressed in green advances, an innocent smile on her face.

"Are you alright?" She has a sing-song tone to her voice. I feel like I know her. I swallow, attempting to stand upright.

"Who- who are you…?" My mind is feeling fuzzy. I can't comprehend what I'm seeing. The room is spinning, turning bright colors. I can't stand up anymore. I fall to the ground, still clutching tightly to the key. The girl leans over me.

"Aw… I'm too late. Oh, well. Night-night."

My vision begins to darken, and soon all I can see is blackness.


	5. Ib Finds a Friend

**Ib**

Paintings. Every single room is full of paintings. Some of them attack me. Others are just paintings. But all of them scare me.

I gave up trying to call out for my mom and dad a long while back. Any time I called out, some painting found me._ What kind of a lunatic was this Guertena? His paintings are the most terrifying things I've ever seen!_

There are puzzles in almost every room. I have to push something, or pull something, or answer a question to unlock the next door. I don't know if I'm getting closer to the exit, or further. Keys of all different colors open doors of the same colors. It's as if a child set up some of these._ A really messed-up child. Like I will be if I don't find my way out!_

I come across a long hallway with two doors. Locked, of course. It's so dim, I can barely see my hand in front of my face. I see that one of them is not locked, but is in fact blocked by a large statue._ I'm not strong enough to move this._ I groan, tears welling up in my eyes. _I have to go back._

As I head the other way, I trip over a lump in the floor._ How did I not notice this sooner?_ I hear a soft moan, and bend down to examine it. It's a… person? A man with purple hair. He's barely breathing, and, clutched tightly in his hand, a key. I don't know how to help him, so I slip the key out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. Then I unlock the door and walk into an even darker room. There's nothing in here. _Except…_

I bend down and pick something off the ground. It's a rose, like mine, but it's blue. And there's only one petal barely clinging onto the stem. I carefully place it in my pocket next to mine, then leave.

I'm feeling really tired. My rose only has three petals left. I backtrack until I find the room with the vase of water, then place my rose in it. I instantly feel better. I put it away, then freeze. _The rose is my life, right? What if this rose is…?_

I take the dying blue rose out and set it in the water. I can see the petals slowly growing back. Once I think it is blooming enough, I take it out. Then I head back to the hallway with the injured man.

I bend down next to him and place the rose in his hands. "Please, please wake up," I whispered.


	6. Garry is No Longer Alone

**Garry**

_It hurts… it hurts so much…_

I am swimming in darkness. Pain surrounds me. _Why haven't I died yet?_

Suddenly, a wave of calm washes over me. I can faintly make out a dull ring of light above. It gets brighter and brighter, and I sit up, gasping. Kneeling beside me is a young girl with brown hair and large red eyes. I leap up, heart racing.

"Stay away! There's nothing left for you to take! Leave me alone!"

She takes a hesitant step towards me. "W- wait! I'm not one of them!" I stop.

"What?" I squint my eyes and stare at her through the dimness. "No… you're not." I look down at the rose in my hand, the back at her. I laugh nervously. "I'm sorry. This place is just so…" She nods.

"Yeah."

"Are you from the gallery, too?"

"M-hm." She seems shy. I walk closer to her, trying to give an encouraging smile.

"My name is Garry. What's yours?"

"...Ib." I hold out my hand, and she grasps it tightly.

"Well, Ib, it's very nice to meet you. What do you say we try to find our way out of here together?" She nods. I grin. "Alright, then! Let's get going."

I walk down the hallway and find a large statue blocking the door. "Hmm… this won't do at all. Heave...ho!" I push the statue to the side, it scraping across the floor. _This sound is familiar…_ I shrug. _Oh, well._

Each room we enter has a new and creepy puzzle. Most of the time, it scares me out of my wits. We are chased by paintings, and they somehow find ways to rip our petals off. If I were by myself, I would curl up in a ball a hide. But I'm with Ib, and I ought to keep a brave face for her. Besides, she seems to give me courage somehow.

She's quite tough, this girl. She reminds me of someone… _But who?_

Soon we come to a strange room with a large painting on the wall. I hear Ib gasp, and ask her what's wrong.

"That's my… my mom and dad." I raise my eyebrows, then look more intently at the painting.

"Hmm. Yeah, they do look like you, Ib." She is silent. I put my hand on her shoulder, which is shaking. "What's wrong?"

"I- I wanna go home." I nod.

"I know. And you know what?" She shakes her head. "We'll get out of here. You'll see them again. I promise."

"Where do you think they are?"

"I… don't know." She sighs. "But- but I'm sure they're fine. We'll find them." She gives me a weak smile, and I squeeze her hand. "Come on. This room gives me the creeps."

We walk out, and see footprints on the floor. There's really nowhere else to go, I think. We follow them, and come out in a small room. And standing in the middle of the room is a small girl. She has long, blonde hair and a dark green dress. _She looks so familiar…_ She gasps when she sees us. Ib hides behind me, and I smile at her.

"Hello. I'm Garry, and this is Ib. Did you get lost in the gallery, too?" She hesitates.

"..."

"We're trying to get back out. Do you want to come, too?"

"...I want to leave…" She smiles finally. "Yes! I wanna come!" She runs over and grabs my other hand.

"I'm Mary!"


	7. Mary Separates the Group

**Mary**

I go through the rooms with Ib and Garry. _He really doesn't remember anything._ I smile to myself. _Good._

"Hey, Mary. Ib and I both have roses. Do you have one?" Garry asks. I smile innocently.

"Yeah! It's yellow, like my hair!" I pull out of of the roses from my room and wave it in front of Ib's face. "Isn't it pretty? What color is yours?"

"Pink," She says quietly. She's not very talkative. I turn to Garry.

"And what's yours?"

"Blue," He responds._ I already know that_, I think. But I grin at them.

"Mine is yellooooow, and Ib's is piiiiiiink, and Garry's is bluuuuuuue!" I say in a sing-song voice. Garry grimaces.

"Just… don't lose it. And you should really learn to listen." I pout.

"That's not very nice! I just met you, and you're being mean!" Garry rolls his eyes.

"Come on." As we walk, I continue chattering.

"I like the color yellow, but I like pink more. And guess what color I like more than pink? Blue. It's my favorite! How long have you been stuck down here? Do you have parents? What are they like? Are they nice? Do you miss them? I don't know where mine are, but I'm gonna find them when I get out of here! What's your favorite color? Do you like music? What about drawing? Do you like art? I like to color. I have a sketchbook in my room at home. Maybe when we get out, we can color together! Would you like that?" Ib sometimes answers my questions, but Garry just walks along in silence.

We run into mannequin heads a few times. The first time we saw one, Garry nearly jumped through the ceiling. He screams like a little girl. Ib and I just giggled. I like her. She's really nice.

I sigh as we continue on. I wish I had friends. I mean, I have friends. But they're not as nice as Ib. And they are all like me. We can't ever go out into the real world.

An idea lights up in my head._ We're already going to kill Daddy. If he never goes outside, then I can take his place and go home with Ib! And if she doesn't want to, that's fine._ I grin. _She can just stay here._

_...forever._

We come to a room full of dolls. "Oh! They're so cute!" I exclaim. Ib nods.

"Yeah!" She picks one up. "They're so tiny and soft…" Garry's eyes widen as he looks around. He takes the doll from Ib's hand and puts it back on the shelf.

"I don't see how these are cute," He mutters. "They freak me out." I can see goosebumps on his arms as he sees the painting on the wall. "What the-?"

"It's so adorable! Don't you think so, Ib?" She nods again. We are so much alike! Suddenly, a doll falls off of the shelf. Garry jumps as it crashes to the floor.

"What-?" He goes over to examine it. "There was a key inside it." He picks it up. "This must be for the next room! Come on, let's get out of this creepy place."

We walk outside, but Ib stops.

"What's wrong?" Garry asks.

"Do you hear that?" We all quiet down, and hear a strange noise coming from the painting beside us. I nod.

"Yeah… it's getting closer…" Then, with a loud crackling sound, vines sprout from the painting and come up from the floor.

"Look out, Ib!" Garry shoves Ib towards me right before she is impaled. Now, we are on opposite sides; Garry separate from Ib and me. Garry tried to break them, but can't. "They're made of stone…"

"Come on, Ib! Let's go this way!" I point to the locked door. "Maybe there's a way to get Garry out of there through here!" Ib shakes her head slightly.

"I really don't want to split up…" Garry presses his lips together.

"No, she's right. It's best for you to go on without me." He hands the key through the vines and I grab it. "Be careful," He says. I grin, grabbing Ib's hand.

"Okay, let's go!"

_Bye-bye, Daddy._


	8. Ib Continues On With her Friend

**Ib**

I don't want to split up. I don't mind Mary; she's really nice and funny. But I don't want something bad to happen the Garry while we're gone. I know he's just as scared as I am, although he's tried to hide it.

I grip Mary's hand tightly as we enter the next room. She tries to keep me happy by talking, which is nice. I don't have time to be scared if she's asking me questions.

"Hey, Ib. You know the game, 'Loves me, loves me not'?" I nod. "I know a way to always win!"

"How?"

"If you run out of petals, you can always count the stem, too! That way, you'll always end up on 'loves me'!"

"That's good to know…" I say. She smiles brightly.

"I know!" Her smile disappears for a second. "Ib… if only two of us can get out of here, who would you choose to stay behind?" I furrow my brow. _What does she mean? Of course we're all getting out; together, or not at all!_

"Um…" I can't see clearly, but it looks like she is scowling. "I would choose me." Her eyes light up with laughter.

"No, silly! I mean besides you! Oh, it doesn't matter." Now I notice what sort of room we've entered.

"Are these… painting supplies?" Mary pushes her way through the pile of boxes until she find one that's open.

"Yep." She turns to me. "How did you know?"

"It smells in here." She wrinkles her nose.

"Does it? I didn't notice. I guess I'm just used to it." She reaches into the open box in front of her. "Ooh! A palette knife! Maybe we could use this to get Garry out!" I nod.

"Yeah," I say, going back towards the exit. When she doesn't follow me, I turn. "What?" She has a smirk on her face.

"Ha! Oh, Ib. I was joking! This thing couldn't cut through stone vines!" She waves it around. "It's not strong enough!"

"Oh," I say, feeling foolish. She shrugs.

"It's okay." She grabs my hand again, going for the other door.

"Aren't you going to put the knife back?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Nah. It may not cut through stone, but it might be good for later…" She mutters. She sees me looking at her. "For protection, I mean."

"Oh, yeah. I knew that." She laughs.

"Oh, Ib. You're so funny!" She opens the door. "Let's go find our way out of here!"

"You mean, after we save Garry." She stops, then nods.

"Yeah. That's what I meant." She grins. "Come on!"


	9. Garry Learns the Truth

**Garry**

_It's been ten minutes and they're still not back yet._ I sigh, absent-mindedly tapping on the stone vines. _I knew I shouldn't have let them go!. But I suppose… there might be some other way to get through from this side. I guess I should check where I came from._ A shiver runs down my spine. I shake my head. _Come on, Garry! It's just dolls! They can't hurt you!_

_Although… I would have said the same thing about paintings only yesterday._

I take a deep breath and enter the room once more. The dolls stare at me with their empty, red eyes. I shudder, then walk across to the other side of the room. _Hm. There's a bookshelf I can move. Why didn't I notice that before?_ I shove it to the side, and find a hole in the wall just tall enough for me to fit through.

I make my way through more rooms with different puzzles. I keep running into this disturbing doll, though. Everytime I see it, there's a sign on the wall next to it.

**_HELLO GARRY._**

**_I WANT TO COME WITH YOU._**

**_WHY WON'T YOU TAKE ME?_**

**_DO YOU HATE ME?_**

**_I KNOW LOTS OF FUN GAMES WE CAN PLAY!_**

**_STAY HERE FOREVER._**

"This place is not good for my mental health," I mutter. I come across a room with seven pedestals. There's a sign that says, _"Collect the seven balls of paint. Then the room will be colored, and the bridge will be made."_

_What the heck does that mean?_ I walk out, and nearly trip over something. I bend down to pick it up. "A red ball… is this one of the balls of paint?" It vanishes as soon as I touch it. _Huh. Well, I guess I'll look for the other ones; seeing as it's the only way to progress._

I search in all the rooms I can, and find five balls of paint. The last one I find is in a library. None of the books really look interesting.

_Except…_

I take the one titled, "Collected Works of Guertena" off of the shelf. It seems vaguely familiar, but I can't figure out why. The book lists Guertena's paintings in alphabetical order. I open it, and it falls open to the "M" page.

_"Mary" (date unknown) The last work of Guertena's life. While the girl appears almost lifelike, naturally, she is not based on a real person._

Something about this page tugs at my memories, making my head ache. I can't remember. I turn to the next page, which has a picture of the painting described.

_Oh, my…_

My jaw hangs open as I stare at the painting… a painting that depicts a young girl with blonde hair, wearing a green dress. A painting depicting the girl that has been following us through the gallery.

Mary.

I slam the book shut, my heart racing_. Ib's with her! I have to find them!_ I dash out of the room, dropping the book onto the floor.

"Aagh!" I let out a strangled cry as I come face-to-face with the doll that's been following me.

_**I KNOW MARY'S SECRET…**_

I kneel next to the revolting thing. The stomach's swollen… I reach down and rip it open to reveal the next-to-last ball of paint. As it vanishes, I wipe the sweat off my hands onto my pants._ This is not good,_ I think. Then, I hear a clicking sound. I turn to the room that had been previously locked behind me, and see the doll I had just disemboweled run in. Without thinking, I run in after it.

When I walk in, I see I'm surrounded by the dolls. _There!_ Near the far wall, sat the last ball of paint. I gulp, then make a dash for it. It disappears like the others, and I turn to leave. But when I get to the door…

_Oh, crap._

It's locked.

_**LET'S PLAY A GAME. WHO HAS THE KEY?**_

The raspy, soft voice echoes through my head. I hear the sound of a clock's chimes, and see a figure rising from the blank frame on the wall like some sort of disfigured sunrise. My mind goes into panic mode, and I race around the room, searching for the key.

_**BETTER HURRY…**_

I find a doll that looks more stuffed than the rest, and tear the key out of it. The figure in the frame is almost up. I run for the door, unlock it, and flee as fast as I can away from that room.

"Thank… God." I gasp. "Why… why did I have to… go through that…?" I slump down on the floor, but then stop.

"Quit complaining. Ib's in a much worse situation than you are. Suck it up." I stand, clenching my fist.

"Don't worry, Ib. I'll find you."


	10. Mary Gets Left Behind

**Mary**

I see a painting trying to talk to me. I turn to Ib. "Hey, Ib. I thought I heard something in that room with the floating paintbrush. Can you go see what it is? I'll make sure nothing come in after you!" She nods.

"Okay." As she closes the door behind her, I go over to the painting.

"What is it? Where's Daddy?"

"He's survived." I clench my fist.

"Well, then. You'll just have to try harder!" It shakes its head at me.

"He knows. He found out."

"Found out what?"

"About you. Who you are." My eyes widen.

"Does he remember?"

"No, but he knows Ib's in danger. He's coming."

"Ib, huh?" I pout. "That's all he cares about. Ib, Ib, Ib. 'Is Ib alright? What's going to happen to Ib? I'd do anything to-'" I stop. An idea is forming. "'...save her.'" I think. "I don't want Ib to go with him. But if he'll do anything…" I smirk, turning back to the painting. "I need Ib's rose. Tell the others. Get me that rose. No matter what happens,_ I have to have it!" Daddy… You can't want anyone else! I'm not a painting! I'm your daughter! I'm Mary! I'm the one you should want to save! Why don't you love me?_

"Alright." The painting freezes once more as Ib walks out of the room.

"Hey, Mary! You were right. A rainbow bridge appeared and I was able to get this key!" She holds it up for me to see.

"Mary…" I feel spaced out. "I'm… Mary…" I look up at her, my eyes lighting up. "I'm Maaaary! I'm Maaaary! I'm Maaaary! I'm Maaaary! I'm Maaaary! I'm Maaaary!" She starts to back away.

"Wh- what's wrong…?"

"I'm Mary!" I screech, then run off through the door. I try to go back the way we came, but a mannequin head is blocking my path. My vision goes red as I raise my knife above my head.

"Daddy! Why don't you love me?" I swing it down, the skull cracking and red paint splattering everywhere. "Get out of my way! In my way! In my way! In my way! In my way!" Ib runs towards me.

"What's wrong with you?" She tries to put her hand on my shoulder, but I scream at her.

"Noooooo! Go away!" She jumps back, her eyes wide with fear. She turns and runs. I continue stabbing the skull, tears running down my face.

"In my way… in my way… in my way…" I sob, my hands falling helplessly to my sides.

_Why can't you just…_ I lift my head, thrusting the knife back into my pocket.

_...die._

I stand, wiping my face. I realize Ib's not here anymore. I run back to find her.

"Ib!" She turns, frightened. "Where are you going? I thought we were going together… You aren't trying to run away, are you?" She shakes her head.

"N- no." I grab her hand, grinning.

"Come on, then! Let's go find Garry!" I pull her along with me, taking her to the exit. She stiffens. I turn. "What's wrong?"

"I- I-"

"You promised we'd stay together," I say, my expression hardening. "Together." She pulls her hand away, shaking.

"I-" She sprints into the next room, yelling behind her, "I don't want to!" I scowl, running after her.

"Come back here!" She backs up against a wall, gasping. I pull my knife out, eyes ablaze. "You don't want me? Who do you want, then?_ Garry?_" I scream. "No one wants Mary! No one, no one, no one!"

_"Ib!"_ I feel something hard crack against my head, and I fly backwards. I look up and see Garry standing in front of Ib. "Stay away from her!"

"Oh, Garry!" Ib breaks down crying, clutching at his coat. He strokes her hair, speaking softly.

"It's alright." He turns to me. I can't feel my arms, and my head pounds. "She isn't real. She's a painting, just like the other ones in the gallery." Ib sobs loudly.

"Garry…" She looks up at him. "I was so scared…" he nods.

"Shh… it'll be fine." He gently picks her up and carries her out of the room. "Let's get out of here."

After a few minutes, I sit up._ He hit me! His own daughter!_ A tear falls down my cheek, but I wipe it away. I stand, my hands clenched into fists.

_If that's how you want it, then fine._

_But… why doesn't he ever look at me like that?_


	11. Ib Goes on Alone

**Ib**

I clutch Garry's hand tightly as we continue on. "What's this? Another statue?" Garry sighs. "Just how many of these have I moved today? Well, no point in complaining now, huh? Oof!" He heaves it to the side. "There. Hopefully, that'll be the last one." He smiles down at me. "How're we holding up?"

"I'm okay now." He nods.

"Good. Well, let's keep going."

We go down the stairs. I can see a faint light up ahead._ Maybe we're getting close!_ We pass a sign written directly on the wall that says,_ "Sketchbook →"_ As we step off the last step, sunlight shines brightly. I blink a few times, trying to get used to it.

"Well, this certainly is a change of scenery." I look around, and see he's right. Everything looks like it's drawn in crayon. We pass many houses, but they're all locked tight. Except for one…

The house has one room, and is empty except for a big box in the center. I look closer, and see something written on the side._ "The key is in the toybox."_ Garry sees it and nods.

"Well, that's nice to have a direct hint. Although, it seems a bit suspicious." He shrugs. "But, there doesn't seem to be any other way out unless we have a key." I lean over the edge, trying to see if there's a key inside.

"I can't see the bottom!" He looks into it as well.

"That's weird. I wonder how far down it goes…"

"Wanna see?" We both begin to turn towards the voice, but then I am shoved over the edge of the toybox and fall into darkness.

* * *

"Garry!" I sit up, rubbing my head. I see him, in the dim light, across the room. I run over to him. "Garry!" I shake him.

"Hm-?" He blinks, dazed. "What- oh! We fell down!" He looks at me. "Are you alright? That was quite a ways to fall." I shrug.

"I can make it." He grins.

"You're tougher than I thought. Okay, make sure you're fine before we go on." I feel around in my pockets, dread running down my spine.

"Garry…" He looks alarmed.

"What is it?"

"My rose, Garry! I can't find it!" He jumps up, scanning the ground.

"Well, then, come on! We have to find it!" We look everywhere, but there's no sign of it. We've almost given up. Then, we hear an all-too-familiar voice.

"Oo! Look what I've found!" We turn and see Mary, holding my rose by one of the petals and singing it back and forth. I freeze, not sure what to do, but Garry steps in front of me.

"Mary… give back Ib's rose. She needs it."

"Mmm… no." She smiles. "I like pink."

"Mary, please!" Mary's grin spreads.

"Wanna trade?" Garry's eyebrows shoot up.

"What…?"

"Trade roses! I'll give you Ib's, and you give me yours! Because, you know…" She fingers the petal, preparing to tear it off. "There's only one color I like better than pink: blue." Garry's breathing becomes quick. He takes a step forwards, but I grab his arm.

"No! Don't do it!" He smiles weakly at me, pulling his arm from my grasp.

"Sorry, Ib." He holds out his rose. "Understood." Mary squeals with pleasure as they trade. Then she runs off, clutching the blue rose as tight as possible.

Garry kneels, letting out a huge breath. I stand next to him, unsure of what to say. "I- I'm sorry." He looks up, then grins.

"Aw, don't worry about it! We'll catch her, and get my rose back faster than you can say, 'bananarama'!" I smile at the funny word coming from his mouth.

"Okay." I offer him my hand, and he stands with me.

"Let's go."

As soon as Mary slammed the door behind her, the dolls lying around the room now began to move._ Now I know why Garry thought they were freaky._ We ran around the room, and finally found the key. We exited the toybox and found ourselves back in the crayon town. Garry leads the way down the paths.

_"He loves me…"_

Garry gasps silently. I raise an eyebrow at him, but he shakes his head.

"Nothing."

_"Loves me not…"_ The path we're following is littered with blue petals._ Garry's rose!_

_"Loves me… loves me not… loves me… loves me not…"_ The echoing words are getting faster, and the petals are getting more clumped together. I can see a house up ahead, with the petals leading into it. I start towards it, but then hear something fall to the ground behind me.

"Garry?" He is leaning with his back up against the house's fence, a pained expression on his face.

"Ib, I-" He gasps. "I don't know how to say this… Can you go on ahead? I just need to rest." My eyes are filling with tears.

"Garry… what's wrong?" He smiles faintly.

"I'll catch up, I promise. I just…" He sighs. "I don't want to lie to you, Ib. But… I don't want to tell you the truth, either." His hand fumbles in his pocket. He brings out his lighter and holds it out to me. "Here. Just in case." I take it, nodding.

"Okay."

"I'll be right behind you. Just shout if you need me."

I nod, then run off towards the house; following the trail of my best friend's slowly-ebbing life-force.


	12. Garry's Final Chapter

**Garry**

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine," I keep repeating to myself, even after Ib walks away; trying to convince myself of the lie. Each breath is labored and painful. Bright colors explode in fireworks before my eyes.

You know how people say "their life flashed before their eyes"? That didn't happen to me. Partially because I don't remember anything before I met Ib. But the short, terrifying, and sweet life I've had replayed. It's not like someone's playing my life on a screen in front of me and I watch. I'm reliving those moments. For just a few seconds, I can forget all the pain and see those memories once more.

* * *

_"Mmm… Ah! N- no! Help!" I rush to Ib's side, shaking her shoulder._

_"What is it?" She sits up._

_"I-" She tries to calm down. "I had a nightmare." I nod._

_"I'm not surprised. Are you alright now?"_

_"Yeah." I smile._

_"Good." I glance around the room. "It seems those things won't follow us in here. We can rest for a bit." I shiver. It's strange not having the coat around my shoulders._

_"What's wrong, Garry?"_

_"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just… thinking." Then I remember. "Oh, yeah! Ib, there's something in my coat pocket. You can have it, if you want." She reaches her hand into the pocket and pulls out a small yellow piece of candy._

_"Thank you, Garry!" She places it in her pocket. "But… I think I'll save it for later. You know, when we get out of here." I grin broadly._

_"That's the spirit!" I offer her my hand, and we stand together. She hands me my coat, and I put it on. "Thanks. You ready?" She nods._

_"Yeah." I take deep breath before opening the door._

_"Okay, let's go."_

* * *

"I'm fine, I'm… fine… I'm…" I trail off, my mind beginning to go fuzzy. _Why am I here? Who am I talking to?_ I close my eyes, slowly drifting.

_"Garry!"_ A cry for help, loud and clear, pierces through the fogginess. I struggle upright._ Ib!_

I pull myself to my feet, leaning on the fence for support. "...I… promised…" I swallow. "I promised… I would come if…. she called…" My resolve hardens, and I take off as fast as I can towards the scream.

_I'm coming, Ib._ My legs try to give way beneath me, but my protective nature wins over. _No. I have to save her!_

"What are you doing?" A hysteric cry comes from the house. "Ib, get out now."

"I-"

_"NOW! NOW, NOW, NOW!"_ I hear Mary's pallette knife being brought out, and Ib cries out.

"Garry! Help!"

_"YOU WON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!"_ She swings down with the knife, but I'm already there.

"Stop!" I catch her arm and push her back. I glance behind me and see a painting. _Ah!_ My head is pounding. But… "Ib! That's her painting, right?" She nods. "There's no other choice! Burn it!" Mary lets out a shrill shriek.

_"No!"_ She charges for me again. _"Please, stop! Don't touch tha-"_ Her shriek turns into a scream, and her dress begins to burn. She cries out, but we don't help. I don't feel that sorry for her. She had it coming.

_"Daddy! Please! Make it stop! It burns! Daddy! DADDY!"_ I grasp Ib's hand tightly, and we run out. There's no reason to stay.


	13. Mary is Alone

**The song I quote in this chapter is to the tune "Puppet" from the game, and the lyrics are by MrSoundlessVoice on youtube. Please go check it out. It's incredible.**

**Also, I don't own the lyrics!**

* * *

**Mary**

_They left me here!_ I can't do anything but cry; my tears evaporating on my flaming dress. "Da...ddy…" I sniff. "Why…?" My skin is burning, festering, and crackling. The scent of burnt hair fills my nostrils along with smoke. My eyes sting, only making my cry even more. I drag myself back through the frame into my room. The beautiful yellow flowers… I can see now they're only made of brushstrokes. My hand comes up in front of my face, and I see it is turning into ashes. My pale complexion was just the paper I was created with. My entire room… What I thought was pretty tables, teatrays, and my bed slowly disappear until all I can see is my chair, sitting on a pile of flowers.

"I'm sorry… Daddy…" I sob, then sit on my chair. That's where I'm supposed to be. Alone.

* * *

_Welcome to my world, that's painted with sadness_  
_There's no light of sun, here you can't hear any sound at all_  
_Here I'm waiting silently for you, Father_  
_Why were you so cruel to leave poor Mary alone?_

_Please take me away, I desperately promise_  
_To be a good girl, to be worthy of your love_  
_I don't need the paintbooks, the dolls and the dresses_  
_Just tell me why you've left your pictures and gone?_

_Who are you stranger, with a red rose in your hand?_  
_I liked you from the start, I want to be your friend, let's play!_  
_I never asked for this place that's called my home_  
_But hope you will be staying with me until the end_

_Please don't be scared of me, I'm a good girl_  
_I just want to be with you, to forget my sorrow_  
_I'm tired of being the puppet of this world_  
_Oh, tell me, why do you want to go with this man?_

_Is he your true knight, in the shining armor?_  
_Who'll sacrifice himself, just for your sake with no fear, but then…_  
_Why he resembles the one who created_  
_This gallery and picture, that gave me a birth?_

_My tears are falling, oh why? It's so painful_  
_I did nothing wrong, so why do you hate me so much?_  
_This burning canvas became your cruel answer_  
_So now flames unsparingly kiss me goodnight_

_Welcome to her world, that's lying in ashes_  
_There's a sea of fire, there is no way to run at all_  
_She only wanted to be with her father_  
_But little Mary is melting in her abyss alone_


	14. Ib Exits the Fabricated World

**Ib**

We found the key to the pink house. Garry is trailing behind, his breathing short and heavy. I give him my shoulder, and support him as we go down the stairs.

"Hey…" Garry mutters. "This is… where we started…" I nod.

"Yeah." I try to smile. "We're almost out!" He sighs.

"Finally."

"Oh!" I glance at his hand. "You're bleeding!" He looks at it tiredly.

"I guess I must've cut myself. It's nothing." I shake my head.

"I don't want it to get infected." I fumble around in my pocket and bring out my handkerchief. "Here." I wrap it carefully around his hand. He smiles slightly.

"Thanks.. Ib. It's too bad it has to… get dirty."

"It's fine."

There's still no one here. The halls are empty, and the lights are out. I brace myself for anything coming out of the paintings, but nothing happens. We come to a stop in front of the big painting like the one I was looking at when all this started.

"_Fabricated… World_." Garry manages. "This looks like the… gallery."

"Yeah," I mutter. Suddenly, there's a flash of light. I let out a cry, and drop to the floor. _Not again, please not again…_ Then the light fades, and I stand up again. "The frame is gone…" I look at Garry, who had fallen next to me. "Maybe… I think we can go through it!" He grimaces.

"O- okay…" I see the look on his face.

"Here, I'll go first." I place my hand on what should be paint-covered canvas, and feel a strange tingling sensation. I push my arm through, and it's like passing through silk. I swing on leg over, and then the other. "I'm in!" I lean out. "Here, grab my hand. I'll pull you through." Garry tries to grab it, but collapses onto the ground.

"I- I can't-"

"You have to!" Tears are stinging my eyes. "We came this far! We have to make it!" I lean out as far as I can go and grab him under the arms. "Come on. You have to try!" He struggles to stand, and finally does.

"Okay." He smiles weakly at me.

"Come on! We can make it!" I pull his over to my side, grunting under the strain. "There!"

The dark room becomes brighter, and a cool breeze blows through my hair. The light it getting closer… _closer… closer…_

_I'm going back…_


	15. Guertena Finds a Happy Ending

**Guertena**

"Hmm?" I blink a few times._ What was I doing?_ I shrug, and turn to see the sculpture I'm standing in front of better. A rose. I sigh._ That's everything, I suppose. I guess I'll head home now._

A lump settles in my throat. I feel like I'm forgetting something. _Ah, well. It doesn't matter._

I turn to leave, and bump into small girl. "Oh, I'm sorry." She has long, brown hair and big, crimson eyes. She shyly shakes her head.

"It's fine." She glances at the sculpture. "I wonder why he made a rose?" I shrug.

"It's a nice flower. I don't really like it, though…" I shake my head, then wave. "Well, I'd better be off. See you later, Ib."

I stop. _Ib? Why did I say that name?_ I glance at my wrist and see a white handkerchief wrapped around it. It has a name monogrammed onto it. _Ib_. I turn back to the girl, a question on my lips.

Suddenly, memories come flooding back I stand there for a moments, shocked. The I run over to her and hug her tightly.

"Ib! Oh, Ib! I remember! The gallery, the paintings, Mary… I remember it all! Ib, please say you remember, too!" She stares at me for a few seconds. Then she wraps her arms around me even tighter.

"Garry!" I sigh, relieved.

"So it wasn't all a dream." Tears well up in my eyes. "Ib! I didn't remember! I never- never would have known!" Her shoulders are shaking. I know she's crying as well.

"I- I never got to thank you for saving me." She smiles through her tears. I blink, leaning towards her ear.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She nods. "I am Guertena." Her eyes widen.

"The painter? But… but I thought…"

"He was dead?" I sigh, not wanting to meet her eyes. "If I had met you, I would have been by morning." Her brow furrows.

"You- you were going to-" I nod.

"Yes." I smile slightly. "_You_ saved _my_ life, Ib. Thank you." She buries her face in my shoulder. We stay there for a few moments. Then she sits up, sniffing.

"I- I should go find my parents." I nod.

"I need to leave, but…" I look down at the handkerchief. "Do you think I could keep this for a little bit? I'll clean it, and make it good as new by the next I see you." She nods slowly.

"Yeah. Because… because we will see each other again!" I grin, wiping my face.

"That's the spirit!" She stands, then helps me to my feet. "Maybe we could come back here tomorrow."

"We'll _meet_ here. I don't wanna stay in the gallery for too long."

"Ha! Yeah, me neither."

"I'll see you later, Garry!" He nod.

"See you, Ib!" She runs off, and I make my way towards the exit. I wave at the woman sitting behind the desk and give her a big smile. She raises her eyebrows at me.

"Are you alright, sir?" I nod, unable to stop grinning.

"More than alright. I'm- I'm amazing!" I laugh at her confused expression, then dash out the door. I head home, the good mood lasting until I collapse in my bed and close my eyes.

_Maybe I'm not that much a failure after all…_

_END: PROMISE OF A REUNION_

* * *

**So... that's all folks! Wow. I think I broke my record. 15 chapters in just over a week! Spring Break, I wish you could last forever! Ah, well. Please tell me what you guys thought.**

**Also, I LIKE CUTE BUNNIES AND CREEPY DOLLS! Think of me what you will. :)**


End file.
